Kidnapped?
by StockinCutie
Summary: First Fruits Basket fanfiction The Sohma boys pay a visit to Akito, and when they come back, our sweet adorable Tohru is missing! Where could she have possibly went? Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary

Tohru has been kidnapped, but by who?!

It all happened while she was on her summer break, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure has gone to visit the Sohma estate. She wanted to come, but she kept on thinking she was going to be a bother, so she just stayed back. They felt a little guilty for not taking her with them, but she reassured him saying "I'll watch the house! Take care of yourself!

When they come back, she's gone, disappeared, and her room in a complete and utter mess. Who could have possibly taken sweet, bubbly Tohru away? You could have possibly wanted to harm the sweet girl, and I assure you, Kyo and Yuki looks like they want to kill someone!

Tohru's POV

"It's sorta lonely without Kyo or Yuki here...But I need to stay happy, and make sure they come back well and happy!" I exclaimed, happily. "I should probably clean my room, since it has been in dire need of a cleaning!" I took a rubber band and put my hair into a pony tail. "Let's get cleaning" I wrapped my sleeves to my elbow and started to clean like I've never cleaned before!

All of a sudden...

Steps could be heard, and I literally twitched. They can't possibly be back so quickly, can they? I slid the door half way open and peeked outside, no one was there...? I stepped out of the room and there I heard footsteps. "This has to be me being paranoid, I should start worrying of my room cleaning instead of an imaginary figur-

My thoughts were sealed as a cloth was being held to my nose and mouth, i panicked, my heart pounding, and my arms and legs scurrying around. But everything around me faded, and I dropped the broom that was in my hand.

Normal POV

(At the estate)

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure stepped out of the Estate. They had just finished a meeting with Akito, and I'll say it right now, when you receive a letter from the head of your family while you're having a nice time with a girl you like at home, it can piss anyone off. "Stupid Akito..." Kyo muttered, starting to walk back to the house, and the two men/boys behind him followed.

It didn't take long before they finally reached back. And it seemed way to quiet for the house's own good. This made Kyo react, and he quickly ran inside. "Hey, idiot. Where are ya?" he yelled inside the house, there was silence. "Miss Honda?" Yuki was the next to yell. This made them flinch. They ran upstairs into her room which was slightly opened. They felt their heart stop beating. Tohru wasn't there, and her room was in chaos. "Her room is in a mess..." Yuki practically whispered. "Is she...what i think she is?" Kyo slowly turned to Yuki, and Yuki sadly nodded.

"She's been kidnapped..."

* * *

So, how was it? This is my first time writing a Fruits Basket fanfiction, I usually made Ghost Hunt fanfictions, but I want to give other animes or mangas a try.

I hope you enjoy, oh and, call me...

_Stockings :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**You know, as soon as I read those reviews, the smile on my face could never be erased. In other words, I'm jumping around the room like a crazy lady. Thank you, I'm glad you like it! :3**

**Now, let's get on with the show, shall we? Hee hee! **

* * *

"Why am I the one to always get into these type of mess" Tohru sighed, she wasn't panicking, surprisingly. She knew that Kyou and Yuki will definitely come for her! "Yes! They will surely come!" Tohru smiled, but deep inside she had a baaaad feeling about this. "Nice to meet you" She was currently in a mansion.

Yes.

A _mansion_

She sat on the bed and sighed again. "Well I can't just sit around and do nothing! But I don't know what I should do! What if Kyo or Yuki doesn't realize I'm missing!" she complained. Here we go, the panicking shall now commence.

"Stop panicking!" the door opened to reveal...a handsome man... 'Oh wow, he's just as handsome as Kyo and Yuki...Maybe he's the one who took me here?' Tohru blinked a few times, but she came back to reality due to the man snapping his fingers. "Hello, my name is Kazuya" he smiled. "I'm the one who kidnapped you" he bowed his head.

"E-eh?!" Tohru stuttered. 'What type of kidnapper just gives himself away! He's planning something' she thought. "No I'm not planning anything, not anything in particular" he winked. "Did I...say that aloud?" Tohru gave a shaky smile and twitched. "Well not exactly, it's written all over your face so..." Kazuya trailed off. "Well since we're already in the conversation, I figure you want to know why you are here?" Kazuya continued. And Tohru nodded fast. "Well, Miss Tohru" he began, "Drumroll please!" 3 men appeared and began the drumroll.

'I have a sudden feeling this is a bad idea' Tohru thought.

"I want you to be myyy!" Kazuya stood in a grand position.

"My bride!" he finished.

...

...

...What...

"Bride?! But I'm only 16 and you look like your 17 I think! Waaaah! That's impossible impossible impossible!" Tohru stood and waved her hands side to side while panicking. "Impossible? Hmmm, that makes sense..." Kazuya put his hand by his chin and thought a few minutes. "You really do remind me of my sister" he sighed. "Sister?! Can I meet her?!" Tohru immediately ran out the room as soon as she got directions to the sister's room.

A twin.

"Hello, I'm the sister" she looks just like her brother, black hair in a pony tail and she looks around 12 or 13...? She's adorable! Blue eyes, stuffed toy by her side, kawaii! "Hi there!" Tohru smiled. Maybe this won't be so bad, dis-including the crazy brother! "I'm sorry for my brother, he's just a bit, rushy..." she sighed. "Oh pardon my manners, I'm Akita" she smiled. "I'm Tohru Honda. It's nice to meet you" Tohru held out her hand, and Akita accepted the nice hand shake. "I should probably explain" Akita took a deep breath in, and out.

"Well, our family owns quite a large amount of ground. You could call us rich if you wanted too, but we're like the Sohma family. My brother is well, he's nice, he really is. It's just, before our mother passed away, she always said how marriage is a very happy moment and I guess brother was inspired!" She shrugged and laughed. Tohru on the other hand was frowning, she knows exactly how it feels to loose a mother. "Father is usually on business trips, and the maids watch us! It's more fun than you think!" Akita jumped up in the air and landed safely. "Though, under our nice personality, we were trained to protect ourselves, so if anyone tries to hurt us, we will surely succeed" Her eyes were covered by her bangs. "Well, I'm pretty weak. My friend Kyo is really strong, and so is Yuki! And a lot of other people from the Sohma family!" Tohru gleamed. "You're weak? Well, you don't look like it" Akita blinked. "Well I am, if I ever punch someone it would feel like a tickle!" Tohru rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "Not that type of weak, I mean, if someone hurts you, you seem like the type that would immediately jump back up if it hurts you and your friends" She complimented, and Tohru flustered. "A lot of people say that!" she sighed. "Well, I think you should go home, don't you think?" Akita stood up and grabbed Tohru's hand. "I know a secret way out, brother might be sleeping. He's a deep sleeper" she tip toed away from Kazuya's door. "Oh wait, your clothes will not do at all!" Akita suddenly perked. "Wanna dress up, it's your first time being to this type of fancy place right? So you should enjoy it as much as you can!" Tohru was pulled to a closet, which was full of all types of dresses. Akita picked up two dresses and shoved it in Tohru's face. "Which one? I'll fix your hair up too. "Uh...Hmmm~" Tohru thought for a while, and chose a midnight blue dress. It's sleeves stopped at the shoulder, and the dress itself stopped at the knees. Tohru's hair was braided and in a bun, with a blue flower right to the side.

Akita stared for a moment, and spoke "If you're that pretty, why do you wear such boring clothes!?" "Well, I don't usually get kidnapped by a nice yet crazy rich boy with a very cute sister. So I don't wear stuff like these!" Tohru puffed her cheeks out, and Akita laughed. "If you are wondering, no I'm not 12, I'm 16." Akita admitted. Tohru KNEW IT! Akita was way too mature for her own good! "I knew it!" Tohru did a victory pose. "We should probably get going, I want to meet your family!" Akita ran out the rather large house, and Tohru quickly followed.

**A/N. I wonder...What is Kyo and Yuki doing...**

Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki sat at the table, trying their very best to stay calm. "Maybe she just went out?" Kyo shrugged. "Stupid cat. Would Tohru really do that? Plus she left her room in a mess, she would never leave it like that!" Yuki growled. "Don't start an argument now, why don't we call that place named the POLICE?" Shigure sighed. "That would be wise..." Yuki stood and walked over to the phone. "Shigure, question, did you pay this months bill?" Yuki slowly turned toward Shigure with a smile on his face. Shigure flinched.

3

2

1

Hit

"Ow...Yuki why must you be so cruel!" Shigure held his head in pain. "Should we walk over to the station and file in a missing person report?" Kyo stood. "More like run, but yes" Yuki was finished hitting Shigure and sighed. The two boys were worried about sweet dear Tohru, and they both wondered who could of took their little Tohru.

Little did they know, that the person that stole Tohru is a rich boy who wants her to be his wife.

"Ah..." Shigure put his index finger up, and an idea popped in his head. "You know, I heard that the son of the Mashima family was interested in Tohru" Yuki immediately hit Shigure again. "How the hell do they even know about her?!" Kyo questioned. "The family has some connection with the Sohma family so I guess it's normal that they have some info about her" Shigure said, and nodded. "You should probably look there-" before the poor zodiac dog could answer, both of the boys ran out of the house.

Toooo beee continuuued

**It's hard as heck to play Tohru's part. If I was in her case, I would be crying the corner by now! I tried my very best! **


End file.
